The current methods used to control application configuration and privileges (AC&P) (also referred to as policies) are single dimensional application configuration schemes.
More precisely, either an application configuration and privilege is hard-coded in a given application, through some more flexible configuration process on a per-application basis, or the application configuration and privilege is applied to the whole wireless device itself.
The latter implementation lacks flexibility as all applications share, in such case, the same application configuration and privilege which is a drawback. The skilled addressee will appreciate that depending on the user of a device, it might be desirable to have a given application configuration and privilege for a first given application while for another given application it might be desirable to have another application configuration and privilege.
Furthermore it will be appreciated that in the case where the user device is a wireless user device it is very difficult to control the implementation of the policies for a given user device especially in the case where a large number of user device have to be configured or controlled.
Also, it will be appreciated that a lot of memory is wasted in the case where the policy is hard-coded for each application running on the user device. Furthermore, in such case, it is not possible to control or amend the policy for the application over time which is a major drawback in the case where a user requires more rights.
There is a need for a method that will overcome at least one of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.